The Beginnings of A Timeless Love
by CrimsionRose
Summary: Three years have passed... leaving their mark on a young miko who has matured into a woman of the feudal era. The lands are now in a peace after the death of Naruku but it doesn't mean that others don't plan to disturb it.  Click here
1. The Memories of a Priestess

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own this story and any characters that I wish to add to it :)

I hope you enjoy!

Memories of a Priestess and the Visit of a Taiyoukai

* * *

A group of black threads waved, twisted, and moved gently with elegance as the wind lightly passed by. More groups of black threads came to together forming the lovely hair belonging to a young woman, garbed in priestess clothing. Long white silk sleeves waved as a response to the wind and the vivid red silk of her hakama made slight ripples. Bright blue eyes gazed down into the town below, as the villagers worked

the fields, the children finished with their chores played, and some small time merchants worked to sell their products. Natural smooth lips that had a light red tint to them where held straight; giving away to any onlooker that the woman was deep in thought. It was about noon, so the sun was at its highest position in the spring sky. Clouds were frequent but it didn't stop the sunlight from seeping through to the world

below. Pale feminine fingers reached up to grab the gold beads of a long necklace that reached the woman's chest. On this necklace was a golden symbol; the Kagome crest. It was an eight-pointed star that has been used throughout Japan's past and throughout the Shinto religion and culture. She also knew that the golden symbol hanging from her neck was one that was symbolic of her powers. Looking down at the

golden accessory the woman thought back to a time when her power was sealed away when she was young, but it was released after the final battle with Naraku. When she made contact with the Shikon Jewel it had caused the seal from the evil spirit Magatshui of the Shikon no Tama to disappear, including the jewel itself. Till this day Kagome was unable to find a single trace of the powerful object after that incident.

It had been three years since that long and exhausting battle. The outcome of the fight had left her unable to return back to her home in the future, leaving Kagome no choice but to stay in the feudal era. Then with her head held high she made the decision to make her home at Edo, the village near Inuyasha's forest and the bone-eater's well. It pleased her to know that Inuyasha still lived in the area and frequently

visited her, but what she found strange was the revival of Kikyo. The elder miko's clay flesh had become real again, and oddly enough Kikyo's soul was completed without damage to Kagome's. The revived priestess had chosen to live the life of an ordinary woman with Inuyasha. The now undead woman was finally given the life that she wanted so long ago, a life she longed with Inuyasha. Yes the half demon had

chosen the older priestess, but was Kagome hateful? No, but at first she was in complete emotional turmoil and without much thought she took off to the holy shrine of Ise Grand in order to escape the pressure of dealing with the development between Kikyo and Inuyasha. It took awhile to arrive at the shrine and when she had reached the temple she had no idea what she wanted to achieve there. After a group of

priestesses brought her to the head priestess of Ise Grand, instantly the older and wiser woman recognized Kagome's potential. The High Priestess of Ise Grand took in Kagome immediately and began teaching her all that she knew. Unlike school back in the future Kagome had great ease in learning the techniques and mechanisms of her powers. The young woman also found that it was a good distraction from the

painful feelings of her heart.

Kagome was nearly there for 7 months when the end of her training was near. It was durning this time of her life that she finally convinced herself that she was done trying to find if Inuyasha had or did truly loved her. Leading her to her final decision to dedicate herself to the work of a high-priestess, feeling that was the path that she must take. Once coming to terms with her emotions and path in life Kagome had made

sure to write letters to Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku who after the battle had decided to return back to Demon slayer's village and rebuild it. Sango and Miroku would have been married by then but they insisted that they wanted Kagome to perform the marriage ceremony. So the couple waited about three more months for Kagome to complete her training; thus allowing the priestess to perform the marriage ceremony for

the young couple. All of the old crew was present from the old flea, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Shippo, Totsai, Koga and the wolf pack, and every other friend that they had made over the years. It was a beautiful ceremony and she was pleased with the fact that she was able to perform the honors of joining her two friends together. She looked upon the memories of that day rather fondly.

A twig snapped causing Kagome to quickly turn her head towards the source of the sound. Raising her bow that Kikyo had assigned her to retrieve so long ago; notched with an arrow; ready to send the arrow flying towards her intended target. Standing there was poor Shippo who had only grown half a foot after three years. He was starting to grow a more manly face since he was beginning to hit the puberty age

soon. Kagome then lowered her bow and with ease placed the arrow back into the leather quiver on her back. "Shippo you know not to scare me like that… I don't want to accidently shoot at you." The young fox demon walked out from the woods that started just behind the priestess, wearing similar clothing to when he was younger. The only real difference in the child's clothing was the design and the size. The overall

color was green but with a star pattern to it, marking him as an individual that the Time Priestess watched over. "I am sorry Kagome. I was just practicing being stealthy… am I getting any better though?" A soft expression found its way on the young woman's face, "Yes Shippo you are getting better. But please don't practice so well with me, you just might give me a fright my dear." The boy just nodded his head and ran

up to Kagome hugging at her hips and his head against her waist. Gently pale hands patted the top of the fox demon's head. A silent smile graced her face; she had taken Shippo in herself as her son, seeing that Kaede couldn't keep up with him very well. Plus she already saw the kit as her own child; it wouldn't be any different if she made it official. "Why don't we head back to the village for some lunch Shippo? I am sure

I can cook up some stew for us." A soft sweet giggle was released from her throat, now it was more bell-like and it seemed… pure. The boy looked up at her but still hugging her hips, green eyes expanding from the excitement from the thought of food, and then took off running towards the hut that they shared at the edge of the village. Blue eyes watched the young lad take off with energy; it was nice to see him happy.

She then followed after her kit with a paced walk, as she felt the presence of another… a powerful demon, but one that she did know. She called out, "Sesshomaru, hiding within the trees doesn't become you. Come out and join us for dinner or allow me to have some privacy." She could feel the flare of demonic energy as a response and then in no time the figure of a powerful dog demon appeared a few feet in front of

her. "Ah thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I appreciate you coming out to face me and not hiding. So I am guessing you will join us for the food?" She spoke as she continued to walk towards the hut, which also the place that Sesshomaru was standing in the way of. She continued to pace and determined not to stop because Sesshomaru was blocking her path, she could clearly see the narrowing of his golden eyes.

The bright colors against his pale skin were the warnings of not only a fatal poison but of a deadly predator. The purple moon upon his forehead marked his status as the Lord of the West, the pure blood descendant of Inu no Tashio. She noticed that he wore a several haori layers. The outer layer was white with red markings along the edge of his sleeves as it made its way to his shoulders, the back was left pure

white, and the edges along the front where lined with red. The second layer was a red that matched his outer haori. The last haori was a generally hidden by the second layer but from what she could tell it was a purple color. The hakamas that he wore matched his outer layer haori. A purple obi was tied around his waist and armor. It was folded so that the left over fabric would hang in front of his legs and was ended a

little bit above his ankles. He wore the same armor that he had during the quest to kill Naraku, except that there was another set of spikes on his left shoulder. His mokomono was still placed over his right shoulder but it seemed larger than from the last time she saw him… she wondered why that was but never allowed her face to show her curiosity. Kagome's blue eyes though gave a off a small light that showed

that she was in fact curious about his appearance. Surely the stoic lord standing in her way was able to see that light and determine the feelings behind that speck of light. It would have been easier to smell the emotions off of her; but she had some of her reitai cover up her scent. Kagome wasn't as ignorant when she was traveling with Inuyasha and the gang. Now she understood her powers, could use them without

much effort, and knew of many demon abilities and attributes. The young girl had in fact turned into a powerful and intelligent woman. So she covered her scent intentionally, knowing that the inu youki lord wouldn't be able to smell her emotions off of her. Once the dangerous Inu noticed the absence of most of her scent his eyes opened up a bit, due to the slight surprise and annoyance of not being able to scent

her completely. Kagome noticed this slight change, "Does something surprise you Lord Sesshomaru?" After that she stopped walking since there was only a foot between her and the youki in front of her. Blue eyes looked up at golden ones without fear, gleaming as they seemed to dare the composed golden ones.

A "Hn", erupted from the male inu's throat as his eyes narrowed down to warn the miko in front of him. A smirk appeared on Kagome's face and her eyes sparkled with hidden amusement. "What is it that brings you here then? I cannot help you if you tell me nothing." The woman leisurely brought her arms up to cross them and placed her hands into the large sleeves of her white haori. "I have come to ask for you

assistance in helping Rin", spoke the stoic lord. His voice was as composed and entrancing as ever, noted Kagome. "What is it that the girl needs help with?" The miko asked as her response. Annoyance seemed to be the main thing she could read out of those golden eyes. "Rin is not feeling well. You are a priestess that can help her with her aliment." The words seemed to come out rather reluctantly but with respect. "I

see. So do you want to bring her here? Or would you like me to go to her?" It was her duty as a priestess to help any that where in need of it, so she had little choice to deny the Lord's request to help Rin. Even if he didn't request it Kagome would have helped the girl anyways, she was too young and full of life to die or become seriously ill. Sesshomaru then turned his head to the right, causing his silver hair to fall on his

left side to fall forward. In the direction that he looked at a two headed dragon came towards them with little Rin and Jaken riding on its saddle. Blue eyes watched the advancement of the small group and kept her hands folded. Once the dragon landed Kagome walked over with strange calmness and grabbed a hold of the strange creature's reins and pulled him towards her hut. "I will help her Lord Sesshomaru. Seeing

that she is here I will watch over her in my own hut. You are more than welcome to join my son and I to lunch. I will make sure Rin will be served as well, seeing that she needs the energy." All that the Inu did was observe the miko's movements and his eyes focused on his ward. He made no movement to indicate that he heard Kagome's words. Either way the priestess knew that he had.

The little toad named Jaken then hopped off Ah-Un and then looked up at Kagome. His buggy yellow eyes looked up at her with irritation and distaste. It seemed to Kagome that the little toad wasn't too happy with the Lords decision to come to her to help Rin with her sickness. Kagome just ignored him and lifted the small sleeping girl off of the twin headed dragon. Carrying the girl into her hut and placing her on an

extra futon that she had for guest that needed special treatment. Shippo was inside bouncing up and down near the fire pit getting the large pot of water over the source of heat so she could make the stew faster. Almost instantly the young kit noticed who she was carrying into the hut. "Momma, why do you have Rin?" Right when the kitusune had spoken Sesshomaru had entered into the hut and looked over him.

* * *

Ooooo Cliffhanger!! Mwhahahahaha!

I hope that you enjoyed my first chapter and the more reviews I get the more quicker I will be with making the next chapter. Also I love it when people give me CONSTRUCTABLE Criticism =D or even when people tell me that they enjoy the little piece of work. ^_^

Now the question is... what does little Rin have? Why did Sesshomaru take Rin to Kagome? Surely he has his own healers right? Well stay tuned for the next chappie :P

~*0o Your Author o0*~

CrimosnRose


	2. Growing Curiosity

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Inuyasha T_T.

**Growing Curiosity**

* * *

~*Recap*~

The little toad named Jaken then hopped off Ah-Un and then looked up at Kagome. His buggy yellow eyes looked up at her with irritation and distaste. It seemed to Kagome that the little toad wasn't too happy with the Lords decision to come to her to help Rin with her sickness. Kagome just ignored him and lifted the small sleeping girl off of the twin headed dragon. Carrying the girl into her hut and placing her on an extra futon that she had for guest that needed special treatment. Shippo was inside bouncing up and down near the fire pit getting the large pot of water over the source of heat so she could make the stew faster. Almost instantly the young kit noticed who she was carrying into the hut. "Momma, why do you have Rin?" Right when the kitusune had spoken Sesshomaru had entered into the hut and looked over at him.

~*End of Recap*~

* * *

Chapter 2

Shippo locked eyes with the taiyouki. Green eyes were filled with fear and respect. For Shippo was without a doubt afraid of Sesshomaru and with good reason.

The full demon was a power house, and like the meaning of his name, he was a killing perfection.

Once the initial shock had passed the young kit then bowed politely before the Inu as the pot was left to boil over the fire pit.

In return Sesshomaru just glanced at the young fox demon and then moved his golden orbs away from the young male onto an orange silk sheet that covered over an opening to a room of the hut.

In this room he could smell his ward Rin and the wisteria scent of the miko. It was strange for him to smell such a delicate and rare scent from a human.

Golden eyes then scanned the open area of the hut, he was taken aback a bit, he wasn't expecting the hut to be larger than a normal hut. But the cold being never allowed an expression to surface upon that indifferent but handsome face of his.

The Inu quickly took notice of the fire pit that was placed in the center of the room with one red and one white square merged together to form an eight-star pattern around the pit. Eight red cushions of exceptional silk were positioned at each point of the same star. The dog youki was please to note that each cushion was large enough to sit cross legged upon them.

Then nine lanterns then hung off of the ceiling, each were plain white with a gold design on them; although none were lit at the moment.

Then the taiyouki looked a bit to his right to find a small pile of wooden buckets and wood for the fire placed in a neat pile in that corner.

Soft ruffling of silk was created as he turned to inspect the other corner of the hut. There he found a cherry wood table and durable cabinet underneath it according to his nose it held cooking ingredients and medicine.

To the West of the room there were two doors, one covered by a forest green silk cover and the other with a golden silk cover.

The room with the forest green fabric released the scent of the young kit, suggesting that it was the young boy's room. The other room had a variety of smells and so Sesshomaru deduced that it was either a storage room or some kind of lay-about room.

To the North end of the initial room another set of two other doors were sighted by bullion colored eyes. The silver silk cover was the entryway for a room that had the scent of steel, iron, wood, and some gun powder; probably the closest thing to an armory this residence could have.

Then the room next to it had a deep cerulean blue silk cover over the doorway; where the scent of wisteria leaked its way out into the center room. So the seemingly stoic demon assumed that it was the miko's room.

Once again he turned to his right to face the Eastern side of the room, finding another two predictable entryways along the wall. The one closest to the North wall was covered by a pure white silk cover.

The scent of fresh water and soap was the strongest in that room, he presumed that it was the bathing room.

His attention was brought back to the same orange colored silk cover that he encountered while first stepping into the…hut, for the lack of a better word.

Kagome lifted up the orange silk cover, at that exact moment, as it revealed the elegant and beautiful human woman. Kagome's hair was now tied near the arch of her back as she allowed two strands to fall over her shoulders. It was these strands that were tied similarly to her low and loose ponytail but each strand sported two golden bells that chimed soft and sweetly whenever she moved excessivly.

But what the caught inu youki's attention were her azure colored eyes that were full of energy and life as they held contact with his golden ones.

The demon lord also took in her pale skin that gave off a healthy glow, even her smooth and straight ebony colored hair, and the miko attire that seemed to only accent the curves of her form. She was a women gifted with beauty, and many would argue that it wasn't just her appearance that was stunning.

Soon he stopped his inspection of the human and as he continued to look at her with his common plain and cold expression. Kagome gave him a similar expression in return.

"Rin seems to be suffering from an illness that has been spreading around the country as of late. Her throat is swollen a great deal and she is warmer than necessary. I am afraid that the illness is difficult to cure and possibly fatal", spoke the miko with a poised voice.

The youki didn't take his eyes of her and the young woman could see the slight softening of his golden eyes, but the rest of this posture and expression remained the same. He was hiding whatever was really going on in that mind of his.

After he didn't make the attempt to make any kind of response the young miko continued, " It seems that there is a presence of youki in her system. I do not know if a demon had tried to heal her, but it only agitated the illness further", she paused after she had closed her eyes briefly,

"I will be able to use my renti to purify the essence of youki and to pressure the festering sickness to die down. But seeing that she is not a miko I will have to be careful with how much renti I put into her body. It will take some time to fully heal her."

The young woman could feel the once tense atmosphere slowly dissipate into one that was more bearable, as the chilling stare that was directed at the woman had melted down to a acceptable degree.

Kagome had found his almost unnoticeable change of expression rather amusing, in a manner that piqued up her curiosity of the demon.

She was quite certain that the demon lord cared more for that little human girl than what he lead on to everyone, but to her it was as clear as day; Rin was the closest that he had to a full blooded daughter.

She understood his attachment to the young girl; for her own son was not even her own and a full blooded demon to boot.

By the standards of most humans such a thing shouldn't be happening between Kagome and Shippo.

So there was no doubt in the miko's mind that the demons of the land didn't look highly on Sesshomaru's guardianship over the ningen girl, but none really spoke their opinions to him; they would probably just get killed in the process.

The light pull on her red hakama's brought the miko out of her thoughts as her attention was brought to her young kit.

"Mama… Can… I see Rin?", the boy asked. His green eyes shined as they looked almost wet from tears of worry and concern. She patted his head softly, "In time Shippo, for now let her rest."

The small boy's head nodded as her expressed to Kagome that he understood. Brilliant blue eyes then looked back up towards where had last seen the demon lord standing, only to find that he had turned around to walk out of the hut.

His long silver hair flowed behind him so gracefully. Kagome had no idea that someone could be so graceful in their movement, not to mention that such elegance wasn't usually demonstrated by males; at least in that time period.

Strangely she had found herself wanting to call him back into the hut for some supper. But what was odder was the fact that she hoped that he would even consider accepting such an offer by her.

She didn't know why she felt so inclined to do so, nor why she had even felt these emotions. She just assumed that it was out of respect, pity, and maybe even out of her own loneliness.

Sure she had Shippo with her but it was hard to come by those of an older age that wouldn't try to take advantage of her, scold her, or sway her into an arranged marriage.

Despite Inuyasha and Kikyo living in the same village they tended to keep their distance from most of the growing town, as they lived in hut near the Tree of Ages and the Bone Eater's Well. The location was far enough from most of the villagers but close enough to buy any necessary material that was needed in daily life.

Plus she suspected that Kikyo still didn't trust Inuyasha around her, afraid that Kagome and her mate could have lingering feelings left for each other.

Kagome didn't really blame Kikyo for feeling the way that she did, because at times even Kagome suspected that Inuyasha never really did get over of his love for her.

Kagome continuously hoped that Inuyasha had gotten over his feelings for her, because even if he did decide to leave Kikyo behind and ask for her hand she could never accept it; mainly because she just didn't love him that way anymore.

She saw the half-demon no more than a brother, it was just near impossible for her to have any romantic feelings for him now.

She was happy about this development; even Sango and Miroku were even delighted by her change of heart. But the young woman stayed oblivious to the fact that her heart was now slowly allowing another into that healing heart of hers, it was only a matter of time before something blossomed.

* * *

Authour's Note

Yay! Finally have this chappie up! Sorry it took so long but I was without internet for sometime thanks to my internet providers... I wasn't happy about it either. Anyways I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. If anyone would like to help me out with the story send a message my way on here :) Mainly I would like someone to help give me some grammar corrections and all that lovely stuff. :) Anyways I am still having a bit of indecisiveness on how to portray Sesshomaru, I want to keep him IC but I want to add some personality to him. Its a bit difficult to find the right balance at the moment but I will *determined look* So hit me up with reviews, CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms, questions, and maybe even ideas if you feel inclined to.

~CrimsonRose~


End file.
